


【互攻】愛情萬歲

by yingzi555



Category: Taiwan(Music)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 主唱 X 吉他手偽現實向，方舟時期來自2013年秋天，《愛你只有3%》(互攻版)的節錄。那個時候的貼吧特別流行寫幹到哭系列，因此獨立成篇後也將這章命名為 愛情萬歲幹到哭。一個從多年假炮友真相愛，到成為戀人的轉捩點。*本篇沒有互攻情節，可放心食用。





	【互攻】愛情萬歲

【互攻】愛情萬歲幹到哭

文/ 風_千影

  
倒在床上，兩人都沒有說話。怪獸覺得身上的人，正在用熾熱的目光盯住他，如果硬要用文字來描述的話，陳信宏看他的目光叫作“虔誠”。

  
在過去無數個荒唐的夜里，從沒有現在這種近乎詭異的氣氛......

阿信默默的看著他，什麼都不做。 而他，被盯得連催促的聲音都發不出來。

身體穿上衣服，卻有種快要被看穿的無奈感。他甚至會想，此刻比沒有穿衣來得更可怕，那雙貓眼洞悉一切、從外到內、鉅細無遺！

他當然可以做主動，交歡是他們最原始的本能。別問廉恥是什麼，他只是個正常又普通的男人。但，他更好奇，好奇阿信想要做什麼？

那人舔了一下他的耳垂問，「還記得我們第一次是什麼時候嗎？」

「08？還09？」莫名的狀況使腦袋突然有種凌亂，數字也變得難以掌握。

阿信雙手從衣服下擺伸進去，輕輕的撫摸他的背，碎碎唸的在他耳邊「五年了...已經五年了... 難道只有我一個人記得嗎？」

那不是撒嬌，像在控訴。怪獸沒有忘記，不管是第一次被阿信插，還是自己第一次進入對方的身體。彼此約炮成了生活的一部份，不代表每一次在床上的身心靈都如同吃飯刷牙那麼平靜。

稍有不滿的人，在他身上一直蹭一直蹭，又是咬又是舔的，有點像是小狗狗。

體溫慢慢起了變化，他也開始去碰觸那人的後背和腰椎。交換呼吸心跳，怪獸覺得一直沒有說出指令的阿信令他開始緊張起來。。。

  
無以名狀的壓迫感，似乎在預言些什麼，他不知道。

  
阿信慎重的伸出手，脫下怪獸的上衣，吸吻了胸膛其中一點，然後換另一邊，低沉的嗓音充滿誘惑，「我先來，可以嗎？」

被氣氛弄得整個毛毛的怪獸，乾脆的說句「要做快做！」

阿信扯掉自己的上衣，突然把人抱緊！

  
我 需 要 你 的 體 溫   
雖 然 此 刻 我 一 點 也 不 覺 得 寒 冷

  
怪獸怕他的舉動嚇了一跳，想要賞個爆栗卻又捨不得。手停在半空，然後轉向到對方的股縫嬉戲~

阿信一手揉捏怪獸的側腰，一手隔著褲子挑逗帶反應的器官。關於對手的技術有多高超，君王就更盡情的還回去。。。

手中愈是發熱發硬，他就愈能想像被洞刺時的激烈快感！對方亦彷彿知道他的想法似的，將手指潛到後方按摩起入口的四周。他抬高屁股，方便對手的動作，引來淺淺一笑。

怪獸沒有很在意，是的，這夜他就是欠操！

 

我 感 到 巨 大 的 飢 餓   
雖 然 無 聊 滿 滿 地 撐 漲 我 的 靈 魂

 

二人默契的為對方脫離下身的束縛後，阿信壓下怪獸，故意的讓彼此的跨下交錯，然後挺動腰身。。。性器所傳來的刺激不算多，只是從畫面上來說，令怪獸有些興奮...

「來~」

短短的一個字，怪獸就套弄起阿信的巨物。從根莖到前端，從下而上的滑動和轉動~

對方的指腹不時頂撞上穴口，讓怪獸感到愈來愈癢...... 渴望更多更深更大的進犯！

指頭戳進了一些，阿信微微笑著的問，「如果不是我，而是別人，也可以嗎？」也可以這樣擁有阿翊的身體。

微痛的異物感令他對阿信的問題，遲遲都沒有回應。

阿信在怪獸的沉默中感到絲絲的難過，那人不說一句話，就代表... 誰都可以做這樣的事吧？

  
怪獸適應過來後才思考著阿信的用意，想想對方今夜都怪怪的，難以理解。

 

相 戀 不 能 再 傾 國 傾 城   
傾 倒 你 心 裡 越 來 越 冷 越 堅 固 的 靈 魂

 

  
塗抹了些潤滑劑，阿信用兩指進行擴張~~~ 怪獸倒抽了一口氣，閉目享受那痛與快交織的時刻，帶點自虐的前戲，他喜歡。

反反覆覆的翻弄和進出，帶動全身的神經線，又再聚集於大腦之中。 那個地方為什麼會這麼多感覺，他真的不懂...

增至三指，模擬某物的抽送，又快又狠！怪獸雙腿再分開些，好讓自己承受多一些的快慰。。。

阿信看到阿翊的身體逐漸變化，皮膚微紅、額角冒汗、眉眼又開始軟化下來，嘴唇水嫩嫩的，禁不住情慾，下身又硬翹了些。。。

急急帶上套子，攻其不備！

 

此 刻 你 也 就 別 再 等

不 能 再 等 不 能 再 等 讓 熱 情 變 冷

 

身體交合的那瞬間，二人的喉間還是細細的發出聲響~ 很快就剩下粗重的呼吸。。。   
沒有停頓，動刺動刺的均速而來，身下的人開開合合的地方配合上，在抽圌出時挽留，在進入時緊貼~

「尚...」  
「嗯…」  
「尚...」  
「安..拉？」  
「叫我~」「......宏」

 

我 不 在 乎 你 的 姓 名   
你 的 明 天 你 的 過 去 你 是 男 是 女

 

阿信放慢速度，揉起怪獸的頭髮，調笑「我們玩“真心話或大冒險”」

他在聽到指令時，有點害怕！原來阿信這夜的異常，是想要攤牌......

  
五年了，他愛他，他愛他，是後知後覺也好，不知不覺也好，笨蛋都明白的事情，他高材生就更不用說了。

  
真心話？

大冒險？

  
說實話難道不是拿事業拿友情拿愛情來冒險嗎？

床上的激情戲碼難道又不是真心的驗證嗎?

誰都懂，誰也不會說的，不是麼？

「麥鬧啦...」

 

我 是 如 此 的 清 醒 不 打 算 離 去   
也 不 打 算 真 的 愛 你

阿信扁著嘴，一臉童真的問「為~什~麼？」

他壞笑，挑眉的反問為什麼。

 

這種方式活得好好的，為什麼要轉變。

這樣相處明明難受，何不更進一步。

  
有愛才做的，不是嗎？

用做來否定愛，不是嗎？

是絕密禁忌吧！

說好的，我不願讓你一個人呢？

 

翻身和啃咬，無語的空間，愛與恨成正比的在拼個你死我活！

 

就 讓 我 刺 探 你 最 深 深 深 處 你 的 秘 密

 

阿信狠壓制住怪獸的背，從後瘋狂的抽插搗動；怪獸咬緊在枕頭中默不作聲。

突然  
他笑了  
他也笑了

 

別 再 等 待 不 曾 降 臨 的 真 理

  
混亂間有什麼滾燙的淚滴在肩上，怪獸在想要回頭之時被一隻大手阻撓著，他咬著唇想要奮力地反抗，直到滿口腥味而不自知......

 

黎 明 之 前 只 要 和 你 盡 情 嬉 戲

  
直到一切的情緒連同精液排出體外，阿信在他的耳後說，「如果，今夜就要和一切告別... 你，會裝進什麼回憶和紀念，在行李裡面？」

怪獸沒回話，想著這五年床上的點點滴滴。

  
良久，阿信再淡淡的開口，「阿翊，這是我們的最後一次了。真希望，身體還連在一起的時候，能聽到你叫我一聲“阿信”」

  
怪獸依舊沒有回應，只是伸手到後面跟對方十指緊扣。

 

~ END ~

 


End file.
